Battles of the Heart
by Teardrops 13
Summary: H/Hrm Harry & Hermione love each other and agree to break up with Ginny and Ron so they can be together, but Malfoy threatens their relationship. HIATUS


**Disclaimer: I own nothing more than the plot. :)  
A/N: This is non-HBP or DH compliant.  
**  
Harry grabbed his broom and looked up at the starry sky. If I can't sleep, I might as well fly, he thought, mounting his broom and taking off.

The chilly night air bit at his skin as he leisurely flew through stadium. His thoughts drifted to Ginny; they'd been getting along well in the past few months, but with Valentine's Day quickly approaching, he knew he had to think of something super romantic to impress her.

Harry sighed and continued his flight.

Meanwhile, back in the Gryffindor Common Room sat Hermione, hurriedly scribbling on a scrap of parchment paper. She abruptly stopped, looked down at the paper, and swore loudly before crumpling it up and throwing it on an ever-growing pile.

Ron heard the commotion from upstairs and descended into the Common Room.

"Mione," he mumbled. "What are you doin' up? It's three in the bloody morning!"

Hermione looked up at her boyfriend and blushed.

"Nothing, Ron. Just finishing some Potions homework," she hurriedly explained.

Ron admired his girlfriend's face in the dim light of the Common Room. Her porcelain skin seemed to reflect the shine of the lamp beside her. Her hair, currently in a messy upsweep, was deep mahogany in color with several sun-kissed caramel highlights. Her eyes, like dripping sweet honey, reflected the exhaustion she felt.

Suddenly, Ron felt bad for Hermione. He walked over to her, rubbing his eyes, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you finish your homework, 'Mione. I'll see you in the morning," Ron told her before returning upstairs to his dorm.

Hermione smiled a forced smile. If only he knew, she thought. If only he knew.

She sat at the desk for a few minutes longer when she heard the Portrait Hole swing open and saw Harry step through, hair disheveled and skin red.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, rushing over to him. "Were you out flying again?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted.

Hermione gave him a stern look.

"Where's your coat, Harry?"

He shrugged, "Guess I forgot it."

"You can't just go about forgetting your coat in this weather, Harry; you'll freeze to death!" Hermione protested.

"Sorry, 'Mione," Harry apologized sheepishly, walking over to the fire. He sat down on the plush burgundy sofa.

Hermione sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She loved the way Harry smelled, a mix of musky vanilla and natural odor.

"Still trying to think things over about Ron?" Harry offered, glancing down at Hermione.

She took her hair out of its entrapment and let it fall onto her shoulders.

"Yeah, but it's not been easy," she murmured.

"You knew it wouldn't be," Harry told her, stroking her hair.

"I know," Hermione acknowledged. "But I never thought it'd be this hard to break up with him, you know?"

"You care about him, 'Mione," Harry commented. "Even if you don't love him."

She murmured an agreement.

"Have you decided what you're going to do with Ginny this weekend?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"I'm gonna take her to Annabella's in Diagon Alley; it's her favorite restaurant. Then, after dinner, once I've paid the check, I'm going to do it," Harry explained.

"At least she'll have that Valentine's Day to remember you by," Hermione commented.

Harry nodded. "I just don't know how she's going to react, you know? I mean, I don't want her to hate me forever."

"I know how you feel," she muttered. "I haven't a clue what to do about Ron. He thinks I'm planning this big Valentine's Day date when really I'm just planning our break up. I feel so horrible, Harry."

Harry looked down at the girl laying her head on his shoulder. He had loved her from the moment he met her, but he never knew how to tell her that. Then Ron confided in him that he had a crush on her, and Harry knew he had to back off; Hermione may have been the girl of his dreams, but Ron was his best friend. Besides, Harry knew Hermione's heart belonged to Ron; he saw the way she looked at him, her brown eyes filled with an indescribable emotion.

So Harry pursued Ginny. He knew she loved him, even if he knew he'd never love her. She was a distraction for him. Over the years, Harry grew to love Ginny as an older brother would love a sister. He found it increasingly difficult to share intimate moments with her comfortably.

Harry watched as his best friend won over his heart's desire, forever holding his tongue. All he wanted was for her to be happy, even if he wasn't the one who made her happy.

But then things changed one fateful day in November.

It was the day before the Thanksgiving holiday and Harry faced the annoying reality that he would be spending this holiday at Hogwarts instead of with the Weasleys.

Then Hermione told him she would be spending the holiday in the castle as well. Suddenly, Harry's heart had swollen to the size of softball. He would get to spend an entire holiday alone with Hermione. Had God finally answered his prayers?

The two said adieu to their respective sweethearts before heading to Hogsmeade for a much-needed shopping trip.

"Harry, do you think Ron'll like these for Christmas?" Hermione asked, holding up glass Wizard's Chess pieces.

Harry glanced over and shook his head.

"I think he'd love them, but I don't recommend buying them," Harry told her.

"Why not?" Hermione asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"They're glass, 'Mione. They're made for looking at, not playing," he explained. "Besides, with Ron's luck, he'll end up getting glass shards in his eye."

Hermione giggled.

"You're probably right," she admitted.

Harry plucked some pink fluffy thing off one shelf and held it up to Hermione.

"You think Ginny'll like this thing?" Harry asked.

Hermione scrunched her nose.

"What _is _it?" she asked.

Harry looked at the thing in his hand.

"I'm not sure," he laughed. "But it's fluffy and pink, so I think she'll love it."

Hermione giggled again before grabbing Quidditch World Cup t-shirt for Ron.

After they paid, Harry and Hermione exited the store, only to find a thunderstorm had rolled in while they shopped.

"Oh no," Hermione gasped. "It's brutal out there Harry."

"Not really," Harry told her. "I bet if we sprinted, we could make it to the Three Broomsticks without getting wet."

Hermione laughed, a mysterious look in her eye. "Challenge accepted. Last one there buys the drinks."

She took off.

It took Harry a few seconds to realize she was already running, but once he did, he took off after her. Harry could run much faster than Hermione, and they both knew it. So when Hermione arrived a split second before him, both people knew it wasn't Hermione's doing.

"So what'll you have?" Harry grinned.

"Just a butterbeer," Hermione replied, also smiling. She went in search of a table while Harry ordered.

"Two butterbeers," Harry told the bartender.

"Is that doll spoken for?" the bartender asked. He had an American accent. Southern American in fact, if Harry remembered correctly.

"You mean Hermione?" Harry asked, a little surprised by the question.

The bartender shrugged, his wispy blond hair brushing his shoulders.

"Is that the name of that siren you walked in with?" he asked.

Harry nodded.

"Well, if she is spoken for, then I hope it's by you," the bartender said, handing Harry the butterbeers. "And if she's not spoken for, you need to start talking."

Harry walked away from the bar and started scanning the room for Hermione. He spotted her smiling at him from a seat far in the back and he made his way over to her.

"Hey," he greeted as he sat down.

"Hey," she grinned.

"So..." the conversation had taken an awkward turn. 

"Well," Hermione began, taking a sip of her butterbeer. "I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas?"

"Oh, nothing, as usual," Harry replied. "Just staying at Hogwarts. Why?"

"My parents are taking me to Paris for Christmas and they said I could bring someone with us," she explained.

Harry furrowed his brow.

"You're asking me?" he said. "What about Ron?"

Hermione blushed.

"I don't really want to take Ron," she confessed. "I mean, Paris is such a formal, polite place, and he's just so, well, not."

I laughed.

"Sure, I'd love to go," he told her. "But what are we telling Ron?"

Hermione smiled.

"I told him my parents were taking me to Austria," she said devilishly. "He wanted nothing to do with the trip then, since he thinks Austria must be terribly boring. So I told him I'd ask you."

"And he was okay with that?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Well he's going to Mexico, so it's not like he really could come anyway. And besides, you and I are best friends, so he trusts you not to make a move on me," she explained.

Harry's heart twisted with guilt.

"Yeah," he muttered. "He trusts me."

Hermione grinned broadly, ignoring the sorrow in Harry's voice. She was excited to be visiting the most romantic place on Earth with Harry; truth be told, she'd always liked him, but he never seemed interested. Then Ron confessed his feelings and Hermione ran with it.

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, ambushing him with a sudden embrace. "Thank you! We're going to have loads of fun."

The two friends finished their butterbeers before they departed from Hogsmeade.

Once back at the castle, Harry and Hermione put their Christmas presents away and walked down to the Lake. Because it was a holiday weekend, very few students remained at Hogwarts. Even fewer braved the chilly autumn weather.

The two sat beneath a billowy tree overlooking the Lake. The cool blue water seemed to reflect the chills Harry felt in his bones, but he refused to complain. Just being there with Hermione was enough to warm him.

"Oh Harry, it's so beautiful out here," she admired. "And what's better, we've got it all to ourselves."

"Ourselves?" Harry repeated. "You make it sound almost...romantic."

Hermione blushed. "Oh, I-I didn't mean it like that," she said quickly. "I just meant, well, we can spend time together without the prying eyes of other students."

Harry smirked.

"No-that came out wrong, too," Hermione blushed deeper. "I mean, people keep involving themselves in our business and it's kind of nice that nobody's here now."

Harry's smirk grew.

"Oh bother," Hermione muttered. "You know what I mean!"

Harry laughed. "Yeah, 'Mione, I know what you mean. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "You think I'm cute?" she asked.

"Oh, I, um, well, yeah, I guess," Harry stuttered. It was his turn to blush.

He turned to look at Hermione. He thought he saw a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Harry," she started. "Do you, I mean, is it possib-"

Harry cut her off by pressing his mouth against hers. She was startled at first but quickly started to kiss him back. Her heart thundered against her ribcage and she felt lighter than air. She no longer felt the ground beneath her or the chill of the fall air.

The kiss finally broke and Hermione noticed she and Harry were levitating about a foot off the ground.

"Oh," she squeaked. The two crashed to the ground.

"Harry," Hermione whispered. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"I didn't know you felt that way either," Harry commented. "But you're with Ron."

"And you're with Ginny," she said.

"I'll break up with Ginny for you," Harry told her quietly. "I'd break up with _anyone_ for you."

"Oh, Harry. That's sweet, but you can't really break up with Ginny just so we can go out. She's one of my best friends and Ron's yours. How would we ever explain it?"

"Well I'm breaking up with Ginny soon anyway. I just can't stay with her, especially now that I know you feel the same way I do," Harry explained. He grabbed her arm in excitement. "Just think, 'Mione. We could finally be together. We could finally be happy."

Harry's eagerness was enough to convince Hermione.

"Okay, Harry," she relented. "But not right away. After Valentine's Day."

Harry stroked this girl's hair now, six days before Valentine's Day. In six days, the two of them would finally be together. She would finally be his.

Over the past few months, Harry and Hermione hadn't spent a whole lot of time together because neither wanted to be unfaithful. Although Hermione thought it was for the best, Harry longed to be with his beloved. Every second they weren't together was an eternity for him. Every time he saw her kiss Ron, his heart throbbed in his chest. He couldn't wait much longer and, thankfully, he didn't have to.

Hermione stared straight ahead at the fire, pondering her relationship with Harry. She loved him more than anyone else in the universe, but every time he left the Common Room and she wasn't there with him, she feared he might never step back through the Portrait Hole.

What if Voldemort gets to him? she would think. What if the dementors came back to Hogwarts? What if Malfoy tried to hurt him? The three of them never considered him much of a threat, but he wasn't someone they should just brush off. He did know how to hurt people; he just rarely demonstrated such knowledge.

And what about Ron and Ginny? Once Hermione and Harry broke up with them, how could they ever forgive them? Especially after they started dating each other? Would they have to keep their relationship a secret from Ron and Ginny? For how long? Would they never be able to tell them?

And what about a marriage? Were they to marry in secret without even their best friends?

Hermione sighed and tilted her head toward Harry.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive us?" she murmured.

Harry's emerald eyes met hers.

"Of course they will, Hermione," he reassured her. "We're best friends. They'll be pissed and then get over it."

"Thanks," she told him before yawning deeply.

Harry smiled down at her.

"Go to bed," he said, kissing her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning."

She kissed him on the cheek before dragging herself upstairs to the girls' dorms.

Harry sat by himself for a while before sleep conquered him as well.

The next morning, Harry awakened to find that he had fallen asleep in the Common Room.

Oh shit, he thought. I have to get down to breakfast.

He jumped out of bed and hurried to the Great Hall, determined to see Hermione before she headed to her first class.

He passed students all along his way who appeared to be going to class. When he glanced outside and saw the sun high in the sky, he stopped dead in his tracks.

He swore under his breath before sprinting back to the Common Room. He checked his watch and noted that it was 11:37. He had Potions at 12:15.

Harry ran up the stairs to the boys' dorms and peeled his clothes off quickly. He jumped in the shower and reveled in the feeling of the hot water on his skin.

Twenty minutes later he found himself, clean and shaven, heading for the dungeons. It was a ten minute trek, which left him just enough time to not be tardy.

Finally, he saw Snape's greasy hair and took off. He refused to be late; Snape would surely give him a detention for Valentine's Day.

He slid into the classroom seconds before Snape closed the door.

"Potter, take a seat," Snape droned.

Harry gladly obliged. He sat next to Hermione quietly while Snape started to write instructions on the board.

One good thing about being Hermione's lab partner was that Harry's grades had greatly improved; he now had an "O" in Potions, though Snape still hated him.

"Today class," Snape boomed, "You will be making an Elixir of Life potion. The necessary materials are in the back of the class. You will have until the end of class. Begin."

Harry collected the cauldron while Hermione got the ingredients.

"So," he said as they began slicing. "I sort of slept in this morning."

Hermione smirked, "I know. I saw you on the couch but I figured you needed the sleep. Hope you didn't miss anything important."

Harry laughed.

Suddenly, Malfoy approached their table, hidden by the wall of smoke between the class and Snape's desk.

"So Granger," he drawled. "I hear you're dumping Weasley. One has to wonder why."

Hermione glared at him. "Who told you I was breaking up with Ron?"

"Just a little birdie," Malfoy replied nonchalantly. "The who doesn't matter anyway. I want to know what the blood traitor did."

"Not that it's any of your business, Malfoy," Hermione retorted. "but I am not breaking up with Ron."

"Oh," Malfoy replied. "Then I suppose it's him who is dumping you?"

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy," Harry snarled.

Malfoy smirked at Harry before walking away.

At the end of class, Harry hurried out of the dungeons to get to Transfigurations. Hermione, however, took her time to collect her things. After all, she had a free period.

Malfoy cornered her outside in the corridor.

"I know what you're planning, Granger," he whispered. "And I know why."

Hermione's heart started to race.

"I have no idea what you mean, Malfoy," she told him evenly.

"I know who you care about," he continued, as if she never spoke. "And I know how to hurt him."

Hermione clamped down on her tongue and glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"Wouldn't I?" Malfoy smirked. "Don't worry; just do what I tell you to and Potter will be fine."

"And what do you want me to do?" Hermione demanded.

"I want you to meet me right here at eleven tonight," Malfoy instructed. "Or I'll kill him."


End file.
